The Frontyardigans
The Frontyardigans is a comedy television series produced by the channel DeSean Doomes II. In this show, 5 friends have stupid and dumb adventures. A 80-minute film will air sometime. Plot The series follows a ritualistic pattern and centers around an assortment and musical pop group of mates depicted as bipedal, anthropomorphic animals: Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, Austin and Tasha. Designed to encourage comedy on TV, the characters communicate with the viewers by constantly breaking the fourth-wall, albeit the series rests particular focus on the greatly terrible adventures in which the friends participate varying with each episode, and said adventures are visualized through dream sequences lasting for a majority of the episode and serving as the primary focus of that certain episode. Usually, the group will encounter a unique scenario, ranging from prehistoric animals to adventurous fantasies, and they are often presented with multiple dilemmas along the way to accomplishing a certain goal or priority, or may be challenged with a major single obstacle to defeat or problem to solve. After season one, there is usually a villain in the episode, mainly played by another character (thus another character plays the role of the hero), but the villain of the episode always reforms in the end. The adventures get more advanced after the first season. When the Frontyardigans have achieved their mission or defeated any disadvantages, the fantasy sequence fades, restoring actuality to the setting of the episodes as the closing song is sung, after season 1, the characters scurrying to their house for a snack. The main character or characters then opens the house door, fence, or around the corner, and shouts the main catchphrase for the final time and then closes the door. The episode then ends. Main * Uniqua is a curious, self-confident, and high-spirited pink spotted character. The series uses the name "Uniqua" for both the character and her species. She wears pink polka-dotted overalls and has a pair of swirled antennae on top of her head. Uniqua is sweet and friendly, though her strong opinions and occasional stubbornness get in the way of her relationships. While imagining herself having the roles that require brains and fortitude (such as a scientist or pirate captain) and despite her love of books (as seen in episodes such as "The Masked Retriever"). Creator Janice Burgess describes Uniqua as the child she wishes she was like as a child. * Pablo is a yellow-beaked blue penguin who wears a blue bow tie and a blue-and-yellow propeller beanie. Pablo tends to be the most excitable of the group and is best friends with Tyrone. Due to his energy and impetuousness, he often goes into a "panic attack" when he faces an obstacle, running around in circles and telling everyone not to worry until someone interrupts him. The number of panic attacks decreased considerably after season 1, though in the episode The Flipper! his propensity for getting overexcited is a major plot point. Pablo does not appear one time: "Chichen-Itza Pizza". * Tyrone is a good-natured, yet somewhat fearful, red-haired orange moose who wears a red-and-blue striped shirt. He is almost the complete opposite of his best friend Pablo in terms of personality, despite his laid-back and cool-headed character and being known for his sarcastic comments, one of them being "That certainly was convenient." At the end of most episodes, when he appears, "That was an excellent (type) adventure, don't you think?" (though Pablo, Austin, and Tasha recite the line when he does not appear). Despite not appearing to wear trousers (except on rare occasions), Tyrone somehow manages to put his hands in his pockets. * Tasha is a strong-willed yellow hippopotamus, Tasha wears an orange flowered dress and red Mary-Jane shoes. She is a sweet girl on the outside, but is more rational and likes to get her own way. She is the most serious of the major characters, although Tasha can be just as easygoing from time to time. She is more tomboyish than her friend Uniqua. In seasons 2-4, she has a more amiable personality, as well as a more muscular appearance their characters. She tends to be grumpy if not the boss. Her catchphrase is "Oh, for god sakes!" * Austin is a shy but fun-loving purple kangaroo. Though generally soft-spoken in Season 1, due to recently moving in the neighborhood, Austin starts to come out of his shell as the series progresses. He is revealed to be smart and imaginative. Austin rarely appears in the spotlight, but takes the role of the lead character in several episodes. Says Bogush: "Austin's usually the one pulling up the rear. He's kind of a get-along guy." Austin has been shown to occasionally display a more villainous side, such as in the episodes "High Tea" and "The Magic Skateboard". Recurring Setting 1998-2012 The characters live in houses adjoining a large backyard common to the three central houses (Uniqua's, Pablo's and Tyrone's) that is transformed by imagination into various adventure settings. Each house roughly corresponds to the color scheme of the character: Uniqua in a pink house, Pablo lives in a blue one, and Tyrone in an orange one. Tasha's house, which is to the left of the three central houses, is yellow and Austin's, to the right, is partially obscured by a fence but what is visible is purple. The fence, which surrounds the combined properties of the three main characters (Uniqua, Pablo and Tyrone), has a gate in it which leads to Austin's house. The curve of the cul-de-sac allows the play area to be roughly equal in distance from each house's back door. Cast * DeSean Doomes II * KeKe Seasons * Season 1 Writers * DeSean Doomes II Directors *DeSean Doomes II See also * SuperMarioLogan Wiki Category:Series